


Vacuum Cleaner

by Kryptonit3



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptonit3/pseuds/Kryptonit3
Summary: What do you do with a handsome man at the doorstep?Idk, this summary sucks.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Vacuum Cleaner

**Author's Note:**

> First work, so plez support :P

Josh PoV

Argh. The party last night was LIT! But it made a huge mess here at my apartment. It was already 11am, ugh. My head hurts like it's getting torn apart. 

*knock knock*

Visitor? In the middle of the day? I live alone in my apartment, and rarely get visitors. Who could this be? 

I head to the door. "COMING!" I flipped the lock on my knob, unlocked the lock just above the knob, and the other lock at the very top --- I fortify my front door, don't judge me. --- I swung the door open, and a tall guy, wearing a red Polo-Shirt with an "SB Li-Tech" logo at his chest, dark pants, a red cap that also has the same logo on his shirt, and an I.D, Justin de Dios, Salesman. Huh. And he's holding a vacuum cleaner. Okay? 

"Good morning Sir! Uhh, I'm Justin from SB Li-Tech, and uhh, willing po ba kayong i try ang bago naming Vacuum Cleaner?" the Salesman explained. 

He was fairly cute, the way he showed his gummy smile at the end of his statement makes want to grab him and pocket him for the rest of my life. 

But I'm way too sleepy for this so I have to turn down the offer. 

"Hi, uh Justin. I'm sorry pero I still am not planning to buy a vacuum. You should try the other neighbors."

I gave him a smile and slowly closed the door. 

"May libreng linis po ng bahay, Sir!" 

I hold the door, almost halfway into closing. He's stubborn. Well, I really need my house fixed. 

"Siguraduhin mong malinis itong bahay na ito pag-alis mo" 

He nodded quickly and I gestured him to get inside. Why am I taking a stranger inside my house? Idk, maybe he's cute and I think that's a valid reason. I'd let this handsome man rob me, heck if he murders me and started stabbing the shit out of me, I don't mind. 

"The rooms a mess, I'm sorry" I chuckled at him

"It's alright sir. Maganda nga po ito mas makikita nyo po ang function nitong vacuum cleaner. First off sir, this vacuum cleaner is cordless, meaning hindi nyo na po sya kailangan isaksak, mas convenient po yun and lesser risk na may matitisod sa wire. They also say that corded VCs have powerful suction than that of cordless VCs, let me prove them wrong."

He bent down to activate the vacuum, he started talking but I can't hear anything, I just stared at the way his pants are grabbing his ass. I kinda wish those legs would squish me. And oh, someone's also getting excited down there. 

He stood again, and oh wow, I think it's not only me whose excited. There was a huge b--

"Sir? Are you still here?" he waved at me, shaking me back to reality. I then grinned when an idea flew into my head. 

"You know, may alam pa akong ibang use dyan sa vacuum cleaner na yan" I walked towards him and grabbed the VC. I removed the upholstery tool, leaving the mouth of the hose open. He looked at me in confusion, I just smirked at him. 

I then pointed the mouth of the hose by his crotch. 

"Uhh, Sir, umm" he tried to swat the hose away, his face must be burning, pink was all over his face. 

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you" I whispered in his ear. "Besides, I think you like it." 

He then gave me a smile, and a nod, giving me the permission that I can continue. 

"Go ahead and sit"

He made himself comfortable as I remove his belt and unbuttoned his pants. 

"Go on" I said to him, he reached down in his pants and pulled out his already hard dick. 

"I told you you'd like it. Now, let me show you how this works" 

I position the hose in the tip of his dick and slowly lowered the hose until his whole member was inside the hose. He gasped for air, head thrown back with his jaw hanging. 

"Want more?" I asked him

"Uhh--ooh--Y-yes please, uhh" 

I started to move the hose up and down. He was groaning and moaning. His breathless pants filled the air, making me even harder.

"S-sir....... Ugh" 

I turned off the vacuum cleaner and put it aside. 

"The vacuum has done its job, let my mouth do the work" 

"Si-Sir! I-ugh"

Before he can utter another word, I took his cock deep inside my mouth. He was huge, but I handled it. He started to thrust his hip, making his cock bury deeper in my mouth. He let out groans, moaning every now and then. His dick was all sappy with my saliva, and he, on the other hand, was sweating. Patches of sweat are evident in his shirt. I quickened my pace, making him moan louder. He grabbed a handful of my hair and gripped it tightly, his toes are curling, he yanked my head down, matching his thrusts.

"Si-sir. Ahhhh. I-Im..... Euuugh.. Malapit na" 

I let him go with a pop and started jerking him rapidly. 

"ahhhhh AHHHHHH" he screamed as streaks of his cum exploded and landed on my face. I rubbed the tip of his wet dick around my face. 

"Beautiful" he whispered. 

I gave him a grin. 

"I'll wash myself, here, wipe yourself off, I'll be right back." 

I headed down to my washroom. 

I. SUCKED. A. STRANGERS. DICK

Well, I don't mind. I loved it anyway. 

When I got back, the room was tidy, and he was already preparing to leave.

"Thank you sa clean up" I patted his shoulders. 

"Anytime sir, it was my 'pleasure'." he seductively stressed his word, then winking at me. 

"Drop the sir, call me Josh, but I'm sorry, I don't think I could afford buying a vacuum cleaner righy now."

"That's okay si--err-- Josh. Eto, here's a card. Dyan yung details ng aming branch here. So if you plan to buy some house equipment, you can come by." 

I gave him a nod, and pocketed his card. 

"I'll get going" he then picked up his things and turned his back against me and started walking away.

"Wait Justin." 

He turned his face to me

"Pwede ko ba makuha number mo? You know, in case I change my mind some time later." 

He then grinned at me

"Some time later? Why not now?" 

My eyes widened at his reaction, he then dropped all his things and charged at me, planting a kiss at my lips and closing the door behind us with a bang.

Oh dear.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this. Thank you for reading my first ever fic.
> 
> Any suggestions or critics? Say it in the comments plez.


End file.
